Definitivamente no
by Yasumitora
Summary: One shot. Iruka/Anko. Summary: El no era igual a los otros.


---

_Titulo_: Definitivamente no.  
_Parejas_: Anko & Iruka.  
_Género_: Romántico, Humor.

_Advertencias_: No.

_Disclaimer_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Word's_: 1111.

---

Definitivamente **no**.

_El no era igual a los otros._

.

.

.

El sol que se escabulle por la ventana de su cuarto le da en la cara. Pereza, calor. Gruñe molesta y se da la vuelta. Las sábanas le tapan el cuerpo entero. De repente, recuerda, y como un resorte se incorpora. Mira hacia un lado esperanzada y, _vacío._ Era de esperarse. Después de todo, él es un hombre. Y el que tuviera un gran corazón no le hacía diferente. Aunque debe admitir que la noche que pasó con él había estado de maravilla; la trató como al cristal más fino y delicado del mundo; con un temor irreal de lastimarla, de romperla.

Anko Mitarashi sonríe recordando lo bien que se había sentido ser tan consentida.

Suspira, vuelve a acostarse, perdiéndose en el mar de cojines y frazadas.

Le hubiera gustado mucho pensar que Umino Iruka no era el tipo de persona que obtenían lo que querían y se marchaban sin saludar. Le costaba creer que esa era la realidad. Aunque, _vale_, ella lo había forzado a que se embriagara y que tuvieran sexo salvaje y desenfrenado toda la noche. Era normal y lógico que él estaría enojado y avergonzado (sobre todo considerando su carácter), y hubiera querido alejarse de ella lo más pronto y lejos posible.

Aún así le dolía.

La mujer hunde su nariz en el mullido almohadón, apretándolo entre sus dedos con rabia. Y sin saber el porqué, siente unos deseos inhumanos de llorar. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía ser afectada por algo tan estúpido? Ya no es una niña; es una mujer adulta y madura. Y a pesar de eso, tiene tantas ganas de revolcarse y patalear como una cría caprichosa. Pero ella no llorará. ¡No señor! Ya ha derramado demasiadas lágrimas en vano por muchos otros hombres. Iruka solo es uno más del montón.

O eso quiere creer.

De un jalón se deshace de los ropajes que la envuelven y se pone de pié, furiosa. Y, hostias, por si fuera poco, ¡la noche de juerga le estaba cobrando factura! La migraña que siente solo la enfurece más. Es un hecho: irá al departamento de ese desagradecido chûnin y le dará unas buenas patas en su…

_¿Qué cojones?_

Al fijar sus ojos sobre la mesa de noche, ve que su itai-ate no está solo; hay otro idéntico que lo acompaña. Entonces la mujer de cabellos morados queda atónita, sin aire. _¿Acaso el…?_ No. Imposible. Seguramente se lo había olvidado debido al apuro que tenía por salir de allí. Aunque le extraña que ambas bandanas estén tan bien dobladas y acomodadas…

Nuevamente rezonga y decide que es mejor vestirse e ir a la casa del maestro cuanto antes, para sacarle a golpes el porqué de dejarla sola y no tener la mínima delicadeza de despedirse. Debía descargar la frustración y el enojo que sentía en alguien. ¿Y que mejor persona que Iruka? Si bien el profesor tenía un temperamento volcánico, jamás le levantaría la voz a una mujer, mucho menos la mano.

Al salir de la cama se puso algo ligero y se dirigió al baño para alistarse. Pero al poner un pie fuera de su habitación, nota algo singular en el aire; lo reconoce al instante.

_No puede ser._

Velozmente baja las escaleras de tres en tres, a los saltos, desesperada. Su mente bloqueada por el aroma que a cada paso se intensifica y la hace sentirse más segura de lo que se trata. Es café. Puro, recién hecho. Esta segurísima. Aunque la sola idea le era absurda. Y era debido a que nunca había sucedido aquello. _¿Cómo ahora él…?_

_No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!_

Al llegar a la cocina la imagen que pasa enfrente de sus ojos la shokea completamente. Sus brazos caen a los lados de su cuerpo, y sus rodillas tiemblan sin control; como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse en el suelo de madera.

_Debo seguir estando dormida. _

Porque eso que está viendo _debe _ser un sueño.

Porque ver ese banquete perfectamente decorado y servido sobre la mesa de su humilde cocina, no puede sacarse de otra parte que no fuese un cuento de hadas. Porque ver a Iruka, un shinobi, un chûnin, un **hombre**, embutido en su _hermoso_ y _sensual_ mandil rosado que tiene impreso el lema: "_Amo las serpientes_", es algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Ni en sueños. Ni ebria. _Nunca._

Cuando el joven maestro se percata de que no se encuentra solo, un furioso sonrojo se adueña de su cara, y Anko puede notar como sus nervios se crispan y suda inquieto. _Tan él, _piensa. Antes de hablarle deja sobre la mesada la bandeja con galletas que acaba de sacar del horno. Ella se muerde el labio.

—B-Buenos días, Anko-san —saluda cortésmente, haciendo una reverencia. Se quita los guantes y se dirige hacia ella, despacio. No sin antes llenar un vaso con agua y sacar unas pastillas de su blister—. Tome, son aspirinas, quizás le duela la cabeza, p-por lo de anoche…—lo último lo dice en un débil susurro, acalorado. Una suave sonrisa adorna la bronceada faz.

Anko tiene que tragarse las ganas de llorar, o de reír, o quien sabe. Su interior es un mar indescifrable de sentimientos extraños y complicados; contradictorios. Porque todas las dudas y especulaciones que había estado elaborando alrededor del chûnin estaban erradas.

Totalmente erradas.

…_Y, demonios, que lindo se ve Iruka en apron. _

—Para el desayuno hice tortitas de chocolate y algunos dangos —explica él, mientras le señala el sitio en el que había puesto la abundante comida. Y a Anko no le importaba engordar; se lo comería todo,_ todo_. Iruka incluido, por supuesto—, no sabía cual era tu preferido, así que preparé té y caf-

Anko lo interrumpe: se adueña de la boca del maestro de forma lenta, suave; lame sus labios y siente como el menor abre su boca sumisa, tímidamente. Le hace saber que ella no necesita invitación alguna; que tiene acceso ilimitado. Anko lo saborea, lo degusta. En la noche había sido diferente; había sabido a sake, a traspiración, y a _otras cosas_. Ahora el beso es dulce. Dulcísimo. Sabe a galletas. Sabe a Iruka. Sabe a gloria.

De repente, de la nada, las bocas se separan. Anko mira al hombre con reproche, con un mohín en la cara. El delfín sonríe y deposita un casto, muy casto beso en su frente. Extiende delante de ella el vaso con agua y le sonríe otra vez, diciéndole que se tome la medicación antes de que la jaqueca re-aparezca.

A Anko se le escapa una sonrisa, y una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo.

Anko ya no piensa que Umino Iruka es como los otros hombres.

_Definitivamente__ no. _

-_  
_-_Finitto_-

---

**Notas;**  
_  
IruAnko Rulz, Dmnt._

Ok, ese fue mi primer intento de fic hetero –setiraporlasescaleras. Se me hace que Iruka es el tipo de hombre que conciente a su pareja y le da todo su amor _fluffioso_ (?). Y Anko es un personaje tan guay. Queda muy bien con el profesor; se complementan, a mi parecer. En el futuro trabajaré más con esta pariring (ahora mi obsesión es el KakaIruKaka, lol).

Asd ;)

Comentarios & Críticas (constructivas, ofcourse), son muy bienvenidos.

¡Muchos besos!

PD: ¿A esta pareja se la puede considerar _Crack_? –salecorriendo-


End file.
